The Portal
The Portal is the first episode of The Amazing World of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Gumball *Darwin *Cuddles *Toothy Featuring *Anais *Giggles *Sniffles *Flaky *Flippy Appearances *The HTF gang Summary When a portal opens up and sucks in the tree friends, they teleport to Elmore. Plot The episode begins with Gumball and Darwin on the school bus going home talking about things they find interesting. Darwin then begins to ask Gumball how it would be amazing if weird creatures came to Elmore through a portal from a different universe. Gumball then proceeds to say that no creature is weird even if they are from a different universe, but then Sussie starts laughing and saying weird things. Gumball says to not pay attention to that. They then go home and Gumball is still talking about how weird it would be if there was a portal appearing in their house. The scene changes to show a portal in their house as Gumball is stunned and surprised while Darwin is mocking Gumball about what he said earlier. The scene then changes to show Happy Tree World where Cuddles and Toothy are talking about love and girlfriends, then Toothy starts talking about how cool it would be if they got sent to a different dimension. Cuddles starts saying that’s crazy and talks about how their lives in Happy Tree World is fine, then the scene proceeds to show a car coming towards Cuddles and Toothy. They both dodge out of the way. The car then swerves around and crashes into a tree. Toothy then asks Cuddles if the person inside the car is fine, Cuddles answers yes. The car catches on fire and Toothy looks at Cuddles. Cuddles still says yes but then the car explodes. Toothy now has a horrified look on his face. A portal then opens up. Toothy and Cuddles then look up into the sky and Toothy asks Cuddles what that is. Cuddles answers that it’s a portal to another world, then the portal starts sucking in the tree friends. Toothy and Cuddles hold on to a tree to avoid being sucked in but Toothy’s hand starts slipping. Cuddles catches him but then his hand starts slipping off of the tree. Soon Cuddles's hand lets go of the tree and both of them get sucked into the portal. The scene then changes to show Cuddles opening his eyes and seeing Gumball and Darwin. Cuddles then jumps up in surprise and starts panicking, asking where Toothy is. Toothy then walks in with popcorn in one hand and a drink in another. He then proceeds to say that Gumball and Darwin are really cool. Cuddles asks him why and Toothy answers because they let him take some of their popcorn and they went on cool adventures. Cuddles then gets up and asks them if they have seen other tree friends. Gumball answers no but then says that he did see a pink chipmunk walking by. Cuddles then says that it's Giggles, who is his girlfriend. He then runs out of the house. Gumball asks what his problem is and Toothy replies by telling him not to worry about it. Cuddles is now running down the road looking for Giggles while knocking over the citizens of Elmore. The scene then cuts to show Giggles, Flaky, Flippy and Sniffles walking around Elmore to look for their friends. Flaky is complaining about being uncomfortable while Sniffles is complaining about Flaky’s complaining. Giggles then tells them to shut up and continue walking to try to look for Cuddles. Flaky wonders about Toothy and the others. Giggles answers as if she forgot about them. The scene then changes to show Cuddles running quickly down the road at the speed of light. He then finds Giggles and accidentally runs into her. Giggles and Cuddles then hug and cry while Toothy, Gumball and Darwin come and find them. Gumball and Darwin are now at home in their room with the tree friends they met. Gumball starts asking how they got here but Sniffles says they don’t know and says it was just a random occurrence. Anais then knocks on her brother’s door asking what’s going on in their room. They open the door and let their sister in. Anais then asks them who their new friends are and they answer with their names, while Gumball adds that they are from another universe. Anais then says that’s unrealistic but then says that there is no other way they got here so she goes with the portal theory. Sniffles then says he agrees with Anais that the portal theory makes no sense. Anais is surprised that someone agrees with her and says if she and Sniffles could be friends. Sniffles says yes and Anais smiles in a weird way. Gumball then drags his sister out of the room and tells the group not to worry about her. Flippy then says that they don’t have a house and need one for their stay in Elmore. Gumball then asks how many friends they have not met including the ones in Gumball's house. Flippy answers that there are hundreds of them. Gumball and Darwin’s jaws drop but Flippy tells them to not worry because he knows they will get a home of their own. Gumball and Darwin then sigh in relief and say that they will try to get a 6-bedroom house. Cuddles asks how, then the scene smash cuts to Gumball and Darwin in front of a store that has a sign that says “Elmore’s greatest houses”. Cuddles asks how they are going to get a house if they don’t have any money, then Gumball answers by picking up a house and putting it down on an old house in Gumball's neighborhood while he is causing chaos and angering other people. Flippy then says that it seems to have escalated quickly and says that it made no sense, while Cuddles and Toothy run into the house laughing wildly. Gumball then says that they don’t need to worry about things making no sense because it’s Elmore and that they will help them find their friends and get out of Elmore to go back to their own universe, but Cuddles says that he doesn’t want to leave and proceeds to destroy the house with Toothy. Flaky, Giggles and Sniffles then walk into the house while Flippy is talking with Gumball. After they walk into the house, Gumball then says that they will show them every adventure that they can give them. Gumball says that they can start with Elmore Junior High. Transcript Gumball: Come on, dude, you got to admit that animal fights are interesting. Darwin: Animal fights in Elmore is the equivalent of me and you fighting. Gumball: You make a good point... take this! *tries to karate chop Darwin* Darwin: Nice try, dude, but you did this for the past week. I already know what you’re going to do. Gumball: *sighs and frowns* Darwin: Hey, Gumball. Gumball: *grumpily* What? Darwin: How would it be if a portal were to open up in our house. Gumball: Huh? Darwin: And animal creatures came out of it. Gumball: Dude, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Darwin: Come on, dude! Think about it! Gumball: *thinks about it for a while* I now know that what you’re saying… Darwin: *happily gasps* Gumball: ...is completely stupid. Darwin: *frowns* Gumball: Come on, dude, how would a portal open up in our house? (bus stops in front of Gumball and Darwin’s house. They get off and walk towards the house) Gumball: It would make completely no sense. (Gumball opens the door and finds a portal in the house) Gumball: What… the… WHAT!? Darwin: *smiles smugly and imitates Gumball* Come on, dude, how would a portal open up in our house? It would make completely no sense. Gumball: *frowns and punches Darwin on his arm* Darwin: OW!!!!!!! *rubs his arm and frowns* (scene changes to show Happy Tree World with Cuddles and Toothy walking around) Cuddles: Come on, I know you like someone or even have a girlfriend. Toothy: I don’t, and you have a girlfriend that you should be taking care of instead of talking to me. Cuddles: Just because I have a girlfriend that I care for a lot doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. Toothy: Then why did you cancel our plans last week to go to the park and make fun of people? Cuddles: Because I had to take care of Giggles… Toothy: … Cuddles: Hehe, sorry. Toothy: Anyway, how cool would it be if a portal opened up and sent us to a different dimension? Cuddles: What? That’s crazy. Our lives in Happy Tree World is fine. (a car comes towards Cuddles and Toothy) Cuddles: I mean, it’s okay I guess but-AHHHHHHHHHHH! *jumps out of the way while pushing Toothy* (the car then swerves around and crashes into a tree) Toothy: Is he alright? Cuddles: I’m sure he is. (car catches on fire) Toothy: Are you sure? Cuddles: I’m sure. (car explodes) Toothy: *is horrified* (a portal opens up) Toothy: What is that? Cuddles: It’s a portal to another world, duh. Toothy: *punches Cuddles's arm* Cuddles: Ow. *frowns* (portal starts sucking up the tree friends and Cuddles and Toothy hold on to a tree) Toothy: I’m slipping. *lets go of the tree only to be grabbed by Cuddles* Cuddles: I got you, buddy. (portal gets bigger) Cuddles: I’m slipping too. Toothy: Hold on even longer. Cuddles: How? (Cuddles lets go of the tree as he and Toothy get sucked into the portal) Cuddles and Toothy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (scene fades to black then shows Cuddles opening his eyes to see Gumball and Darwin) (more coming :) Trivia * The Happy Tree Friends can be seen walking around in the background in the HTF universe and in Flippy's flashback, when he says there are hundreds of tree friends, many fan characters (not including the not-for-profit ones) can be seen. Category:The Amazing World of Happy Tree Friends Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Under Construction